Misunderstanding
by Neon Sprinklez
Summary: In the end, Blame Gravity. Stated SoraRiku AxelRoxas, and a bit of AxelRiku! OneShot!


**Disclaimer::** I own Nuthin... Except I used to have a frisbee!!! A few actually... they all seemed to end with the same demise... me wanting to stomp them... ;;

**Summary::** In the end, Blame Gravity. Stated Sora/Riku Axel/Roxas, and a bit of Axel/Riku?! OneShot!!

**

* * *

**

**Misunderstanding**

The yellow Frisbee was tossed with much strength, It flew through the air in wait of being caught by another, …But miserably went sailing over the Blonde's head.

Axel and Roxas, where down at the beach, Waiting for Sora and Riku to eventually show so they can head over to Kairi's spot for a picnic, Axel thought it would be a fun time waster to play with the flat plastic, and Roxas agreed.

But this being the fourth time Axel sent it flying over Roxas head, making the blonde think it was purposely to spite his _slight_ shortness. Roxas was tired of hiking the rocky ground in search for that stupid yellow torture toy.

"Axel your going to get it this time!" Roxas glared demanding daggers and Axel sighed and nodded. "Fine fine"

So he walks over to the small ledge where the nice warm sand stops and the Gray slightly spiky stones begin, It was a small drop off he would have to climb down only a few feet, He Saw a familiar Silver sheen from within the dull gray, Riku.

Riku was sitting their, has been for a while, Just listening to his Cd player, sitting cozily on his blanket, There was hardly ever people down by the rocks, He liked to go their to Relax, And decided it would be perfect to be at until Sora Came and they met up with their friends later.

He blinked, and pulled off one side of his earphones, he thought he heard someone say his name,

"Riku!"

Yep, He turned to see Green eyes glancing back and forth between him and his footing as the red head climbed down the short steep hill. He gave a small smile as the boy brushed himself off. "Hey Axel."

Axel grinned and nodded Glancing over the little area Riku had made himself, Slightly amused. "You come here often Riku?" The silver haired boy shrugged, slipping his Earphones off fully and stopping the Cd on its track. "Occasionally." Axel nodded, than Remembered that he had a sore loser of a boyfriend waiting for him to get the Frisbee.

"Hey Riku, See a Frisbee fly by here?" Riku seemed to have thought for a moment before getting to his feet, "Uh, yeah Its around this way." Riku pointed and began his search for the yellow disk that he managed to see fly over head just a few moments ago.

Axel grinned, Accepting the help the Younger boy was clearly offering and followed him in the direction of the plastic.

Riku occasionally would bend or squat and look in cracks between the stones, on chance of spotting a glimmer of cold yellow.

Axel followed clearly not trying to hard to find his lost possession, and instead watched amusingly as Riku seemed to be trying his best, and decided it would be a nice opportunity to ogle the boys form when he bent, Since the brown haired runt of a boyfriend wasn't there to attack him… but that snapped him out of it and he shook his head to clear from the dirty thoughts, _He _had his own blonde little firecracker of a boyfriend.

Of course all thoughts blanked away as he lost his footing and tripped over part of a stony rock.

Roxas, was getting impatient and by the time he expected Axel to get back he probably wont even want to play with the worthless excuse of a toy, he huffed and kicked at the sand as one of his friends sporting a grin walked up to him.

"Hiya Roxas!"

He smiled at the cheerful blue eyes "Hey Sora!"

The two stood in a comfortable silence Before the brunette spoke up. "…Hey! Have you seen Riku? He's supposed to be somewhere around here…" Roxas nodded, hearing his boyfriend greet the silver haired boy a little while ago, probably to convince him in finding the Frisbee, tch.

"Yah, Over the ledge, I think He's helping Axel find our Frisbee, lets go see if they found it yet." "okay!" The two began to walk to the ledge.

Riku got the air slightly knocked out of him as Axels weight fulfilled in crushing him, His head banged slightly on the hard surface, and the sharp edges was now digging into his back, thanks to the pressure the Messy Haired Red head had supplied, Over all he was not comfortable. "Axel. G…Get off-f!"

He shoved at the taller boy and winced as rocks dug further in his back and partly his arms. Axel on the other hand was blissfully knocked out cold, thanks to hitting headfirst on a rock. Roxas and Sora peered over the edge.

"it hurts"

Roxas twitched a vein Began to throb in his forehead, Sora's Fist curled tightly.

Riku ground his teeth together even more, He knew his back would be bleeding, and knew it was because he was frantically wiggling to make the reason get off resulting in the stop. "Axel! Get off!"

In a blink of a second the two boys where down the hill, both wanting the same thing but for different reasons, To Hurt Axel,

One being, Axel should not be on any other boy!

The other being, 'RIKU IS MINE DAMN IT'.

Riku continued to swarm, and yell at Axel to get off, unaware that the boy couldn't hear him at the moment. But the weight was soon lifted off of him and he slowly sat up rubbing at his aching back.

"AXEL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! And is that a…NOSEBLEED?!?!?" The blonde didn't wait for the incoherent boy to respond, and instead took out his fury on his head, before stomping away.

The red head wobbled in the air a few moments, still unconscious but before he began to slouch over onto the ground another hand grasped tightly on his shirt and kept him standing up. "WHAT WHERE YOU DOING TO RIKU!?!?"

Riku who finally stood up and took notice in the situation, figured out the trouble. "Relax, Sora. Axel tripped and fell on me." Sora blinked while Riku dusted away the wrinkles in his clothes. "Oh…, OH! I should go tell Roxas then…" Sora scratched at his head slightly embarrassed for overreacting, then let go of axel to head and clear things up with the Blonde.

Axel once again regained his Unnatural Wobbling, As Riku Began to Rub his sore head and glanced down, something shiny and scratched yellow caught his eye, He crouched down to pick it up, a new found smile on his face.

"Hey, the Frisbee!"

Axel took that moment to finally let Gravity win and once again Crushed the Silver haired boy.

* * *

Heh Another Silly OneShot!! 

Let see... Oh yahs Teh Nosebleed XD He hit his head pretty hard on those rocks... Lets say Broken-Nose-ige? Roxas doesnt think so... XD

I absolutely lurve Axel/Riku!

Criticize me! Complement me! FLAME me! Hell I need some some amusement! Plus it all makes me smile!!


End file.
